To Love Would Be An Awfully Big Adventure
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: Takes place eight years after the 2003 film. Wendy is now a young lady learning to be proper and to fit in society but things change when she finds an injured and amnesic young man in the park. The two feel a familiar connection between each other and has she tries to help him remember who he is he starts to fall in love with her but opposing forces threaten to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm and sunny afternoon in Bloomsbury London when this all started. Twenty year old Wendy Moria Angela Darling was having tea with her friends Alice Kingsleigh and Eleanor Cathaway while working on their embroidery. As much as she enjoyed being with them she couldn't help but feel quite insecure around them because they were so much more wealthy than she was and she believed that they were much more pretty too. Alice had long yellow hair that put buttercups to shame and always looked like spun gold whenever the sun shined on it and Eleanor had violet colored eyes that were like pools of lavender that seemed endless. But Wendy failed to realize was that over years she had grown up to be the loveliest lady in Bloomsbury just as her mother was. A stunningly beautiful lady with dark brown hair and innocent blue eyes that were especially noticeable today for she was wearing her forget me not afternoon dress. Many wondered how one as beautiful as Wendy was not already married.

"It's such a beautiful day." She said. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"But we have not yet finished our embroidery." Alice said.

"And besides we might get our dresses dirty." Eleanor added.

"Nonsense it hasn't rained in days so there's no mud and we can always finish our needle work later."

So the three young women put down their needlework, grabbed their parasols, and went for a walk in the park. It really was a beautiful day. The sun was shining especially bright, the flowers were in bloom, and the birds were singing. Wendy couldn't remember the last time she had seen a day like this. It was days like these that reminded her of her adventures in Neverland. Despite the fact that it had been eight years since she last saw Neverland she had never forgotten and she never stopped telling stories. She continued to tell them to her brothers and the Lost boys. But soon John had grown up and gone to college while the other Lost boys grew up and either joined him in college or began working. Michael was thirteen now and he still enjoyed hearing his sister's stories. She had also started to visit the local orphanage where she told her stories to the orphaned children. The orphans loved it when Wendy visited and they enjoyed her stories, they gave them hope and faith two things that children needed the most in life.

"So Wendy I hear Edgar Harris has been courting you is that true?" Alice teased.

"I suppose." Wendy said.

"You're lucky if Edgar Harris was courting me I would start my wedding plans right away." Eleanor said.

"Well I'm not sure if I would- What's that over there?"

"Where?"

"Under the bridge."

The three of them walked over to the creek that lay under the park bridge. What Wendy had seen under the bridge was a young man lying in the middle of the creek on top of the rocks, dripping wet with cuts and brusies on his body.

"Oh my heavens!" Wendy gasped dropping her parasol. "Alice get help!"

Alice did just as she was told while Wendy hurried down into the creek and began to carefully pull the young man out. She then gently laid his head in her lap and began to use the skirt of her dress to wipe his wet face not caring at all that it would most likely ruin her dress.

"Whatever are you doing?" Eleanor asked. "You're touching his dirty face with your new dress it'll be ruined."

"Oh I can always make another dress to replace this one. Oh this poor man I wonder who he is."

"No doubt he's some drunk fool who fell off the bridge last night while wandering around I mean just look at how he's dressed."

He was wearing only a pair of tattered pants and a torn up shirt and his blonde hair was in such a great dissary yet Wendy couldn't help but find him to be quite handsome and he appeared to be the same age she was.

"Best to leave him to the authorities for all we know he could be dead." Eleanor said.

"Oh I pray not." Wendy said.

Then much to Wendy's relief the young man started to stir. First he started coughing up some water in his throat then he opened his eyes and looked around. At first everything was extremely blurry but soon his sight became clear and he found himself looking at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in all of his life.

"Thank God you're alive." She said. "Don't worry we'll have you see a doctor as soon as possible."

"You...You saved me." He said in a hoarse voice.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"I...I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

The young man had passed out again but by then Alice had returned with the constable and he was taken to Dr. Abraham Collins Bloomsbury'stop doctor and a dear friend to the Darling family. Dr. Collins quickly treated the man's injuries and examined him. Wendy waited anxiously for him to give her his diagnosis.

"Aside from a few scrapes and brusies he's physically alright." Dr. Collins said. "But he has amnesia, he has no idea who he is or where he came from."

"Can his memory be restored?"

"I suppose given the correct amount of time but I'm not sure where he'll stay."

"He can stay with me."

"With all due respect Miss Darling are you sure your father would approve of that?"

"I'm sure he won't mind besides Father has become much more gentle and understanding over the years. May I see him?"

"He's just waking up now."

Wendy walked into the room where the young man was resting.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"My head hurts but otherwise I'm fine."

"Can you remember anything?"

"No. I can't. I mean I do remember bits and pieces of something."

"And what is that?"

"All I can remember is a ship and the sky and a gllowgl light. That's about it."

"You can't remember anything else? Not even your name?"

"No."

"Oh dear. You must've hit your head quite hard."

"If I may ask what is your name?"

"Oh my goodness how rude of me. My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling I'm very pleased to meet you." She said curtysing politely.

The young man flinched when she did that. That name. Wendy. He had heard it somewhere before and the way she said her full name. The way she smiled and curtsied so politely. Her face, her hair, her eeyes, it was all so familiar.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No it's just...Have we met?"

"No sir I don't believe we have."

"Are you sure? Because I feel like I know you."

"I must remind you of someone you knew in your memories. I'm assuming you don't have a place to go to so you may stay at my house."

"That's awfully nice of you but I don't want to impose."

"I insist. We have plenty of room to spare especially since John and the boys moved out."

After Dr. Collins assured them that the young man was free to leave they took a carriage back to the Darling residence. Mr. Darling was away on a trip with Michael but Mrs. Darling was there and at first she was rather skeptical about letting a strange man whom her daughter just met live in their house but much like her daughter Mary Darling was a compassionate and kind woman though she insisted that all the good silver and other valuables be locked up tight along with all the bedrooms in the evening.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay here ma'am." The man told her.

"It's no trouble but I fear my husband will need some more convincing."

"If it turns out I can't stay I'm sure I can find another place."

Just then they heard a loud barking noise and a large St. Bernard dog came running down the hallway. After taking one whiff of his scent the dog jumped on top of the man and started licking him.

"Oh Nana!" Wendy cried. "Bad dog. Get off of him."

Wendy pulled the dog off of him.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm fine."

"I am so sorry about Nana II she's normally not that forward with strangers."

"Well it seems that Nana II likes him." Mrs. Darling said.

"What happened to Nana I?" The man asked.

"She died two years ago. Nana II was one of her pups and she isn't really our Nana but I bring her with me when I visit the orphanage." Wendy said. "The children just love dogs."

"Now then young man I think we should get you cleaned up and I'll bring you some clothes." Mrs. Darling said. "Wendy go prepare the guest room."

"Yes Mother."

Mrs. Darling ran a hot bath for the man, brought him a towel, and then left him to bathe when he was finished he went to guest room where he found a ready made bed and proper sleep wear waiting for him. He changed into them then lied down on the bed falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was just so exhausted that he couldn't stay awake a moment longer. But his sleep was not a peaceful one for he was plagued by strange dreams and visions that he did not understand and hoped that soon would leave him to rest unaware that they were actually memories.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning when the man awoke he was treated to a breakfast of tea and porridge with fruit but his eating habits were most improper. For thing he ate with his hands and he shoved the food in his mouth, eating like he had been starved. Wendy was grateful that her mother had left early to pick up her father and Michael at the train station because if she saw this man's table manners she would be most appalled.

"You musn't eat like that." She told him.

"Like what?" He asked with a mouth full of porridge.

"Like a wild animal. Goodness have you always eaten like that?"

"I guess, it feels normal."

"Well that won't do if you'll be staying in this house. You can finish your meal but once you're done we're going to discuss somethings."

After breakfast Wendy laid out a shirt and trousers that belonged to her brother John then gave him some stockings and a pair of shoes that her father in his younger years. They were all a perfect fit. She then took him into the bathroom and began to wash his face, clean his teeth, and comb his hair.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked.

"Yes. Now that you're dressed and have been cleaned up I think that we should pick out a name for you."

She grabbed a book of baby names off of the shelf and turned to the section containing boy names.

"Here read this and pick out a name you like."

"Uh..." He said looking at the words of the page confused. This man you see was illiterate so the words all looked like a big jumbled up mess. He blushed and turned away feeling embarrassed.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I...I don't know if I should tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Of course that would be very rude."

"Alright I...I can't read."

"Can't read? Well we can fix that, for now I'll just say some names and you tell me which one you would like. There's James, Edward, Henry, Jack, Peter, Charles-"

"Peter." He said. "I would like my name to be Peter."

"Oh...Did I say Peter?"

"Yes."

"Oh...I...I did." She said suddenly feeling very melancholic. She had been talking out of her head when she said that name because you see whenever she heard the name Peter it reminded her of her first love. The boy who would never grow up. Peter Pan. Eight years ago after he brought her home he had promised her that he would come back but he never did. Breaking her heart and leaving her to believe that he was too angry over her choice to grow up to see her again. It didn't hurt as much as it did when she was younger but she still wondered why he never kept his promise.

"If you don't like it I can pick a different name." He said.

"No. Peter is a lovely name and I think it suits you."

They heard a knock at the door.

"Stay here." Wendy intstructed Peter.

She then went downstairs to answer the door. The person knocking was Edgar Harris, son of Reginald Harris Mr. Darling's boss. A wealthy young man who had fought in the British army and was due to inherit all the banks his father owned. Mr. Darling was quite pleased when Edgar began taking an interest in his daughter as did her Aunt Millicent, both agreed that a marriage between the two would be perfect.

"Edgar what a nice surprise." She said. "But are you doing here?"

"Can I not see my inteneded fiance?" He asked.

"No but you really should have called first."

"I know but where's the fun in that? Anyway I was wondering if you would join for lunch today?"

"I would love to but I'm very busy today perhaps another time."

"Then at least give me a kiss goodbye."

Wendy gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to leave only for Edgar to grab her hand.

"You call that a kiss?"

Peter wondered what was taking Wendy so long? Concerned he went downstairs to see.

"Edgar I don't think now is the appropriate time to give you anything more than a harmless peck." Wendy told him. "Now I must be going."

He pulled her to his chest which made Peter growl.

"You'll have to do better than that Wendy. You know how persistent I can be."

Wendy just rolled her eyes and tried to pull away only for Edgar to tighten his hold.

"Edgar stop. I mean it."

Thinking that he was trying to hurt Wendy, Peter bolted into the room and carefully pulled her away from him.

"What the- How dare you!" Edgar said insulted. "Just who the devil do you think you are?!"

"She told you to stop." Peter said. "And if you touch her again I will punch out your teeth."

"Why you imputent piece of filith!"

"Boys please stop." Wendy said. "Peter there's no need to threaten Edgar, Edgar please call down and let me explain."

"Very well. Explain to me who the devil this man is."

"Edgar this is Peter. I found him in the park yesterday, he was injured and he has amnesia so he will be staying with me and my family until he can remember who he is."

"Wendy are you mad? This man could be dangerous."

"He's perfectly harmless."

"He threatened to punch out my teeth."

"He thought you were hurting me it was just a misunderstanding." She turned to Peter. "Peter this is Edgar Harris, he's a friend of mine and he wasn't hurting me he was only teasing."

The two men looked at each other both giving the other a glare of suspicion and distrust.

"My apologies." Edgar said.

"Peter could you leave me and Edgar alone to talk please?"

Peter gave Edgar another distrustful glare then did as she asked.

"Begging your pardon Wendy but don't they have a place for people in his condition? It's just downtown across from the butcher shop."

"Edgar that's the asylum. Peter's not mad he just has no memory."

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with a strange man living here with you."

"You needn't worry about me Edgar I'll be fine. Now if you don't mind Peter needs to start his lessons."

"Lessons?"

"I'll explain later. Have a good day."

She kissed his cheek again and showed him to the door then returned upstairs to begin her lessons with Peter.


	4. Chapter 4

If Peter was going to learn how to read and write Wendy was going to have to start at the beginning so the first part of lesson was teaching him the alphabet. It was rather difficult for him.

"I don't understand how a letter can have two sounds." He said.

"I know it's complicated right now Peter but soon it will make plenty of sense."

"Wendy we're back." She heard her mother say.

"Mother's come back with Father and Michael." Wendy said. "Wait here while I try to explain things to him."

Wendy went back downstairs to greet her father and younger brother with a hug and a kiss. She then requested to speak with her father in his private study to explain about Peter. Needless to say Mr. Darling wasn't to thrilled about his daughter inviting a stranger to live with them.

"Absolutely not. Wendy I will not stand for this." He declared firmly.

"But Father he has no where else to go and no idea who he really is."

"And neither do you. Neither do any of us. For all we know this amnesia he has could be an act. He could be a burgular or God forbid a murderer."

"Father he's illiterate and uneducated. If we were to throw him out on the streets he would surely die."

"Wendy it would be one thing if it was just me but I have to think about the safety of my family. I can't risk your life or your mother's or your brother's."

"He won't hurt us Father."

"And how do you know that?"

"I don't know I just have a feeling."

"Wendy-"

"Please let him stay Father at least until Dr. Collins and I educate him and find him a job and a home."

"Dr. Collins is in on this?"

"Yes and you said so yourself Father, Dr. Collins is the smartest and most sensible man in London and if he thinks something is a good idea then it is."

"And he thinks that this is a good idea?"

"Yes Father."

He sighed and after thinking for a moment he spoke.

"Very well Wendy."

"Thank you Father."

Not only was Abraham Collins a superv doctor but he was also a highly intelligent scholar who was happy to assist Wendy in educating Peter however he definitely had his work cut out for him. Peter didn't know how to read, write, solve math problems, he had no academic intelligence whatsoever and Peter was no easy student. He was rather stubborn and wanted to give up easily but neither Wendy or Dr. Collins were people who would give up on others.

First they taught him the alphabet then how to put letters together to make words. After that came putting words together to make sentences and phrases with proper punctuations and vowels. Once he understood letters, words, sentences, phrases, punctuations, and vowels they began teaching him how to read books. Peter rather enjoyed his lessons on reading books because it involved Wendy reading stories to him. It was something about her voice that intrigued him to listen to each word she said and when he listened to her he felt a sense of familiarity. Like he had listened to her voice tell him stories once a long time ago. Eventually he did learn to read and write, he also learned simple mathematics and England's history.

After learning academics, Dr. Collins and Wendy began teaching him how to be a proper gentleman. How to dress like a gentleman, how to speak to a gentleman, how to behave toward a young lady, how address other people when meeting them for the first time, how to act at the dinner table, and how to be gracious and humble. Teaching him humility was very difficult because he was a rather cocky young man but oddly enough he already knew how to be chivalrous and respectful toward ladies.

"Now what does this say?" Wendy asked pointing to the sentence on the page of the book they were reading.

"Flowers are beautiful." He read.

"Correct. You're doing so well Peter I'm very proud of you."

"You are too."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Beautiful. You are beautiful too."

"Oh..." She said blushing and smiling shyly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So Peter are there any books in particular that you favored?" She asked trying to hide how flustered she was getting.

"I liked Treasure Island."

"That is a very good book."

"I like how the hero of the story is a boy instead of a man. It's much more interesting and the parts of the story where he was fighting the pirates was so exciting."

"You like stories about children fighting pirates?"

"Yes."

"Then you might like this."

Wendy went toward a book shelf and pulled off a book with a green cover that had embroidery.

"What's that?" Peter asked her.

"It's a book that I wrote. When I was younger I dreamed of becoming a novelist by writing stories about great adventures and heroes. I started writing this when I was twelve."

"What's it about?"

"It's about a boy who never grows up and goes on exciting adventures where he fights pirates and explores an amazing island. It's a wonderful story but the ending is so bittersweet."

"May I read it?"

"Of course." She handed him the book."Let me know if you like it."

"I will. I'll read it tomorrow."

"Good. We better go now, dinner is almost ready."

Wendy then left to go to the dinning room. As she was leaving Peter took notice of the necklace she was wearing. It wasn't any expensive necklace made of gold or silver or jewels like the kind he had seen in the photographs Dr. Collins showed him. In fact it was nothing more than an acorn on a chain. Peter wondered why she wore such a necklace and he also wondered why he was so happy that she did. At dinner he noticed her fiddling with the acorn pendent in one hand while touching her lips with her other hand. It was such a strange action and yet he felt that there was some ulterior meaning behind it. Like her lips and the necklace were connected by something.

His confusion was furthered later that evening he woke up in the middle of the night because he thought he had heard the sound of a bell jingling. He was sure that he had imagined it or dreamed it but nevertheless went to check both the window and the hallway. When he saw nothing he went back to bed but on his way there he stepped on something. Something that had been dropped on to the floor. Looking down he saw that it was a thimble. He picked it up and looked at it then his free hand unconsciously went to touch his lips. Like his lips and that thimble were connected by something just as Wendy's lips and her necklace were connected by something. But what? What exactly was it? And what was that jingling noise he had heard earlier? Was it really all just in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Peter and Wendy decided to take a walk in through London together. Wendy showed Peter all the sights and places there such as the school house, the bank where her father worked, various shops and stands, the library, the farmers market, the bakery, the butcher, and the fish market.

"And this is where we get our fish." Wendy said as they walked together on the docks. "Mother wanted us to pick some up for dinner tonight. I don't suppose there's any type of fish you would prefer to eat?"

"None that I can remember." Peter said.

"Well I just ask for the usual then. You wait here."

Wendy went to talk to the man selling fish. Peter waited by the docks and watched as fishermen worked on their boats pulling in various edible sea life such as mackerel, flounder, crab, oysters, and tuna. He wondered if maybe he could get a job working as a fisherman. He definitely needed to get a job soon because he couldn't live off of the Darlings forever.

Just then he saw something on one of the fishing boats that made his blood run cold. It was a hook. A metal hook about the size of a hand hanging in a rope, dangling back and forth making a creaking sound. Suddenly it was like his mind was somewhere else and he saw himself lying on top of a rock unable to move while that hook was cutting down his chest. The pain was terrifying but not nearly as terrifying as the red eyes that belonged to the one who was cutting him with that hook.

"Peter are you alright?" It was Wendy's voice that brought him back to reality. "Peter what's wrong?"

"Uh...Uh nothing."

"You sure? My goodness you're so pale and you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I...I honestly don't know what just happened. I just saw the hook and then...It was so strange."

"What hook?"

"The fisherman's hook. I think it triggered a bad memory or something."

"Oh dear. Can you tell me what you saw?"

"I...I can't describe it."

"Alright then. We better head home now it's getting rather late."

Peter didn't say a word for the rest of the day. He was too busy replaying the vision he had just seen over and over again in his mind while trying to admit what it meant. At night as he was preparing to change into his evening clothes he unbutton his shirt and took notice of something. There was scar going right down his chest, as if some sharp blade had cut a line straight down it. He then realized that scar was in the exact area of where the hook from his vision had cut him.

"Dear God what happened to me?" He wondered.

Knock-knock!

"Come in." He said buttoning his shirt back up.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." Wendy said.

"I'm fine. I'm just so confused."

"I know. I can't say I know how you feel but it must be terrible to suddenly wake up one day with no idea who you are or where you came from and suddenly you're with these people you don't know. I'm sure doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah that's true except for thing. Something does make sense."

"What?"

"You. Ever since I woke up everything and everyone else has been so confusing but you... You're the only thing that makes sense. I don't know why but when I look at you I feel like something is coming back but it's something good."

"But we've never met."

"Maybe we have and we just don't remember. I think I know you. I feel like that you're someone very important to me, that you're somewhere in my memory and I just figure out which one you're in."

"Peter you must be confused or something because I'm sure that I've never seen you before in my life."

Peter sighed.

"I guess maybe I am confused but why then? If we've never met then why do I feel like I know you so well."

"I wish I knew. Maybe Dr. Collins can explain it, I'll make an appointment for you to see him tomorrow. For now just try to get some rest."

"Okay."

Wendy got up and went to close the window.

"No wait Wendy! Leave the window open please. Sorry it's just that closed windows make me uncomfortable."

"Alright. Goodnight Peter."

"Goodnight Wendy."

She left his room and closed the door. Peter continued to change into his evening clothes then crawled into bed. Around midnight he awoke to the same bell ringing sound that he heard the other night. He searched the room for the source of it but couldn't seem to find it. Then suddenly the ringing stopped and he heard a thud on the floor.

Something had knocked the book Wendy had given him off the shelf and caused it to open to the page of the first chapter. Peter picked it up and considered putting it back until he read the first two lines of the page.

_"All children grow up... Except one." _

He didn't know why but those words intrigued him. He lit a candlestick, placed it on his nightstand, and began to read the book. It was a little difficult at first because he had just learned to read but he eventually got the hang of it. As he read the first chapter he found it adorable that Wendy decided to write a story of adventure about her and her brothers playing in their nursery as children until he reached the part where it told of Wendy's story to her brothers. It gave him a sudden feeling of nostalgia and familiarity.

_"Cinderella flew through the air far from all things ugly and ordinary. When she landed at the ball she found herself most impertinently surrounded by pirates."_

Suddenly he found himself envisioning Wendy as a twelve year old girl in the nursery with two boys and could hear her voice saying every word he was reading. It was like he was actually reliving the moment, he knew books were interesting but not this interesting.

He had just finished the first chapter when the sun shined in his eyes. It was then he realized that it was morning and he would have to get ready soon but he still wanted to finish the story so he marked the page he was on and left the book on his nightstand for him to read later. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. Collins examined Peter again the next day but couldn't find anything wrong with him besides amnesia. After his appointment Peter felt hungry but he didn't have any money so he decided to go catch fish by hand at the docks. He was surprised that he was able to catch fish with his bare hands, he didn't remember ever learning how. He saw one rather large fish swimming around but when he tried to grab it he accidentally slipped and fell into the water.

"Stupid fish." He said after spitting ocean water out of his mouth. He was just about to get out of the water when he spotted something sparkling at the bottom of the ocean floor.

Curious, he swam down deeper toward the sparkling object. Brushing the sand away he found that it was some kind of stone. It was about the size of a strawberry, heart shaped, and blue. Blue like Wendy's eyes.

"I wonder if Wendy would like this." He thought.

He had seen plenty of men in London presenting strange but pretty and sparkling stones to women as gifts and Wendy had been so kind and good to him. She deserved something special and he decided to surprise her.

"Peter why are you all wet?" Wendy asked him when he came back to her house.

"I fell into the ocean while trying to catch a fish but I found something down there." He held out what he had discovered. "For you."

"Oh Peter." She said with surprise. "This is...This is beautiful. Do you know what it is?"

"A rock?"

"No it's a larimar. A gemstone and I...I can't accept this."

"Why not? Don't you like it?"

"No I do but you could sell this for money. You need money."

"I can get a job and besides I wanted to give it to you because the color reminded me of your eyes."

Wendy smiled, then shyed away. Peter placed the stone in her hand.

"Thank you." She said. "I'll keep it with me forever."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it...Oh dear."

"What?"

"I almost forgot to tell you, this weekend my family and I have been invited to a party. I want to bring you along but I don't suppose you know how to waltz?"

"What's waltz?"

"It's a dance that is done at nearly every party in London. You must know how to waltz if you are going to attend. Are you going to attend?"

"Will you be there?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall attend."

"In that case I'll have to teach you how to waltz. We have til Saturday so that should take us plenty of time."

"It's not hard to learn is it?"

"It's a bit of a trail but I'm sure you can learn it. We begin our lessons tomorrow. Tonight you are in desperate need of a bath good sir because you smell of fish."

Peter and Wendy laughed and he then went upstairs to the bathroom. Once he was gone she started to go up to her bedroom only to bump into her father.

"Oh hello Father." She said. "Look what Peter gave me, isn't it lovely?"

"You and that young man have become awfully close lately."

"So what if we have? He's my friend."

"I hope that's all he is to you."

"Father what are you implying?"

"Edgar has been asking for you." He said ignoring her question.

"Oh? Has he?"

"Yes and according to him you've been turning him down repeatedly to be with that strange man. Quite frankly it's very rude."

"Edgar is just going to have to be patient. Peter is lost, confused, and has no idea who he is or where he's supposed to go. I can't just abandon him."

"I understand Wendy but maybe you should take a break from helping him. Spend some more time with Edgar."

"I will, just as soon as I finish helping Peter."

"I'm sure you can miss one day of teaching him."

"Why are you so concerned about my relationship with Edgar?"

"I just want to make sure that you're not..."

"That I'm not what Father?"

"That you're not becoming infatuated with this man."

"Peter Father. His name is Peter and I am not becoming infatuated with him. I just enjoy his company, you know he's one of the very few people my own age who don't mock me for my stories."

"That's nice but keep in mind that he has no job, no money, no house of his own, he has absolutely nothing to offer you."

"Father you make it sound as if he's courting me. Our relationship is strictly platonic."

"If that's so then I offer you this proposal. If I can get him a job and a place to live will you make him leave?"

"Of course Father."

"Very well then. Tomorrow I shall see if I can find any work that he can do and pay for a suitable place for him to live in."

"That's very kind of you Father."

"I know and Wendy please don't let your feelings cloud your judgement."

Wendy didn't understand what her father was so worried about. He was acting like Peter had just proposed marriage to her. There was nothing romantic going between them. They were just two friends. A teacher and a student. A kind woman helping a lost man. Nothing more, nothing less. Though she had to admit she preferred to spend time with Peter instead of Edgar but that was only because Peter admired her stories and her dream of becoming a writer. Edgar had always called her stories ridiculous fantasies that should be forgotten and that her becoming a writer was practically laughable. Why her father was so intent on having her and him be together was beyond her. Still she knew that there must be something good about Edgar other wise her father wouldn't have chosen him. So she did her best to ignore the things that Edgar did which would upset her and tried to look at him in a more positive light. But as she spent more time with Peter she found herself hardly ever thinking of Edgar.


End file.
